The present disclosure relates to a toner conveying device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device for removing residual toner from the surface of an image carrying member. The cleaning device includes a toner conveying device for conveying the toner removed from the image carrying member.
The toner conveying device includes a casing and a conveyance screw, wherein the casing forms in its inside a conveyance path extending linearly, and the conveyance screw conveys the toner along the conveyance path. In addition, it is known that the cleaning device may include a toner crumbling member that contacts the conveyance screw.